A Rose in the Dark
by ADHDancer
Summary: Ever wonder what would've happened if Katniss hadn't taken Prim's place?  Join Prim as she enters the Games.  Will she survive?  I haven't even decided, and I'm the one writing it! Let the 74th Hunger Games begin!  And may the odds be ever in your favor!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N If you are reading this I assume you have read the Hunger Games, If not, you will not understand this story so leave this story now and go read them. Ok. So what if Prim had to go into the games? Here is how I think it would happen.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

(Katniss) "Ladies first!" Effie Trinket calls out, pausing to pick a name. I hold my breath, close my eyes, and pray it won't be-"Primrose Everdeen" Everything becomes silent. I can hear the blood pounding in my ears. Prim begins her walk to the stage. By the time I realize I'm still holding my breath, it's too late. The world turns black and I fall to the ground.

* * *

><p>(Prim) I hold my head high and walk towards the stage. All eyes are on me so I try not to cry. I hear someone fall to the ground. Immediately I look to where Katniss is standing… or <em>was<em> standing. I climb onto the stage and look out at the rest of district 12. Now I can see Katniss, she's lying on the ground. A boy from her age group with ashy blond hair is standing over her, trying to wake her up.

"The boy tribute of district 12….Peeta Mellark!" Effie says. The boy looks up at Effie, looks at me, looks at Katniss, back at me, back to Katniss, to Effie, and finally at Gale, who has just appeared at his side. Gale says something and the blond gets up and jogs towards the stage. Gale kneels down and picks up where Peeta left off.

_Peeta Mellark_. _The baker's son. He is a stocky boy, of medium height; he definitely stands a pretty good chance._ Then it sinks in…_in the arena there's really only one rule, Kill, or be killed…. (Oh, there's also an unofficial rule that you can't eat your fellow tributes.) How could I kill someone? I've only held a weapon when Katniss tried to teach me how to shoot with a bow and arrow. (Those poor animals…I could've saved them if Katniss had let me.) Not to mention I'm only 12. _What had Effie said right before the reaping? 'May the odds be ever in your favor!' _Yah right. The beginning of the end has just begun. At least…for the little 12 year-old girl tribute from district 12…for Primrose Everdeen._

I'm whisked away to a room in the justice building. My mother and Katniss come in. The door closes and tears spring to my eyes.

"I don't stand a chance." I cry out. My mother wraps her arms around me and I look over her shoulder at Katniss. My sister. She took the tessera so we could survive. She had 20 entries in the reaping pool, I had 1. The odds were in my favor, but sometimes even the odds aren't enough. This is most likely the last time I will ever see my family. Katniss comes over and joins the hug.

"As soon as the gong goes off, run away from the cornucopia." She whispers in my ear. The Peacekeepers open the door. We say our goodbyes and then my family is gone, most likely, forever.

* * *

><p>(Katniss) When I leave Prim's room, I head toward where I can see a man and woman leaving a different room. I can't see their faces, but when they're out of sight, I request, to the peacekeepers, to be let in to see the other tribute. When I am let in, I close the door immediately. I turn and there sitting on the couch is the boy with the bread. Peeta Mellark. A look of shock, confusion, and something else crosses his face. I sit down, look him right in the eye, and say, "Listen, I know that we have never spoken to each other. So what I am about to say is going to come across as odd, but I need you to make me a promise."<p>

"I already know what you are about to say, I promise that I will not kill your sister."

"Peeta… It's a lot to ask of you, I know, and if there is anything I can do to thank you, by the way I never thanked you for the bread."

"It's fine, but, actually, there is something you could do. My dad, he really does enjoy your squirrels…"

"Squirrels got it. Thank you so much, I really owe you." With that I give him a kiss on the cheek. To show my gratitude.

"Katniss, there's something I have wanted to tell you since we were five…" Peeta blurts as the Peacekeepers open the door and motion for me to leave.

"What Peeta?" I ask as the Peacekeepers start to pull me to the door.

"I have always loved-"The Peacekeepers close the door so I am unable to hear the rest of the sentence.

I don't sleep at all tonight, the scene with Peeta playing in my head._ Loved what Peeta_?

* * *

><p><strong>AN Ok so that completes chapter one. I hope you liked it! Tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is encouraged. Don't just tell me this stinks, tell me why so I can improve it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Ok so I realize that the last chapter went by really quickly, but It seemed to go at a much slower pace when I wrote it…..Anyway, On to Chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

(Prim) I couldn't see a thing as we got on the train. The tears in my eyes blocked all detail. I'm led to my room, and I immediately lay on the bed. I take my token off of my dress. It's a little golden pin of a bird. Madge, the mayor's daughter, gave it to me. Apparently each tribute gets to bring an item to remind them of home into the arena. They are called tokens. However if the token has the ability to be used as a weapon it gets taken away. Now I remember one girl who dropped her token before the gong went off…I try to forget about it.

I close my eyes and try to take a nap. My dress is too uncomfortable. I get up and go over to the dresser, open a drawer full of night gowns and choose a soft, cozy looking one. I get into the bed and close my eyes, and sleep.

I'm running, I don't know what from. I swerve to the right as a knife soars past my head. I keep running. Someone is calling my name, it sounds like Katniss… _Primrose! Primrose! _Butthere is only one person who calls me Primrose…..

I open my eyes to find Effie Trinket standing over me.

"Get dressed and come to the dining car for dinner." Effie says then leaves, she does not seem nearly as enthusiastic as before. Haymitch must still be drunk. He fell of the stage at the reaping. I walk over to the dresser again. This time I grab a soft pink blouse and a pair of jeans. I return to where my reaping dress is on the floor, and I unpin the bird and re-pin it on my blouse. I leave my room and head towards dinner.

There was no way to describe dinner but amazing. The food was rich, and filling. It put almost everyone in a good mood. Well, until we talked to Haymitch.

"Any tips for the arena?" Peeta asks.

"Stay alive." Responds a drunk Haymitch. Haymitch worries me when he drinks. He fell off the stage at the reaping! He reaches for his empty wine glass to fill it, but without thinking I snatch it away. The last of the wine from the bottle lands on the table and in his lap. Haymitch glares at me.

"Haymitch, she's right. You can't really keep us alive with sponsers unless you stay sober." Peeta retorts. Haymitch slaps Peeta. I drop the wine glass on the floor and it shatters. Haymitch calls for another bottle and wine glass. I pick up a shard of the broken glass. Peeta's face is very red. The bottle of wine is set on the table. Haymitch reaches for the bottle, but a shard of glass flies into the wall behind him, barely missing his hand. His hand returns to his lap. It takes me a moment to realize that both Peeta and Haymitch are staring at me.

"It seems we have some fighters don't we." Haymitch says eying me warily. "Fine we have a deal. If you do everything I tell you to do, I will stay sober enough to help you."

"Deal." Peeta says. I nod my head. I am afraid to speak. I fear that if I open my mouth, I will cry. I can't believe I threw glass at Haymitch. Well he scares me when he drinks.

"Well, I'm glad that's all settled! It's time for you to see the competition!" Effie says making us all jump. Time to view the reapings. I make a list of the names and ages of the tributes. I want to remember these things.

District 1

Glimmer- age 17

Marvel- age 14

District 2

Clove- age 15

Cato- age 15

District 3

Alysia- age 13

Fuse- age 16

District 4

Laura- age 12

Trout- age 18

District 5

Janessa- age 16

Tolin- age 18

District 6

Wren- age 14

Danek- age 17

District 7

Cora- age 14

Gabriel- age 15

District 8

Opal- age 17

Avan- age 14

District 9

Marla- age 16

Gavin- age 13

District 10

Daria- age 13

Colin- age 16

District 11

Rue- age 12

Thresh- age 18

District 12

Primrose- age 12

Peeta- age 16

I really don't stand a chance unless I have allies. But who would ally with me? Sure I can run, but allies don't need someone who runs _faster_ than them. I know plants and herbs, but there may not be any in the arena. Hopefully, I will find something worthwhile in the training center. I can't help but notice something when Peeta is on the stage at the reaping. He looks…well…upset.

**A/N End of chapter 2! Please review! I also want to come up with who will be in the bloodbath, so if you want to give me the names of the six tributes you want dead at the cornucopia. I will take them into consideration! Or come up with a list of possible allies for Prim. Thanks!3**


End file.
